Never Give Up
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: The Orton Legacy started when Bob joined the WWE. Many years has past now, will Brooke and Sofia live up to their names and continue to make the Orton Legacy glorious?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am back! Did you miss me? Ill be writing again hahaha someone convinced me to do this so I will!**

**NEVER GIVE UP -3rd part of the HFiFS-**

"The next bout is for the WWE Divas Tagteam championship... In the ring, the team of Aria Mizanin and Ashley Morisson, Sexy Bitches!"

_Aria Mizanin, 22 yrs old, is the daughter of retired wrestlers, Maryse and the Miz. They were linked romantically 23 yrs ago. She entered wwe when she was 16. She stayed at FCW until she was 19. Her specialty is tagteam. She mastered taekwondo._

_Ashley Morisson, 20 yrs old, is the daughter of retired wrestlers John Morisson and Celestine Cassidy. She entered wwe at the age of 18 and stayed at fcw until she's about 20 yrs old. She debuted 7 months ago. She specialized in grappling and muay thai. She mastered parkour at the age of 9._

**I HAVE VOICES IN MY HEAD THEY COUNSEL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY... OH COME AND GET ME SOME Ooh COME AND GET ME SOME, COME AND GET YOUR CANDY...**

The crowd went wild when they heard our music play. Weve been here 3 yrs ago.

"And their opponent, from St. Louis, Mo, being accompanied by Alana Levesque, Brooke and Sofia Orton!"

_Brookelyn Erinn Kesha Orton, Brooke for short, 24 years old, daughter of Hall of Famer Randy Orton. He was inducted the year of our debut. When brooke won her first championship, uncle randy retired. Brooke is the second oldest girl in the Orton clan. She specialized in almost every kind of martial arts. The two of us gained the passion for wrestling when we watched "THE BATTLE OF THE BEST" It was Orton (uncle randy) vs Orton (dad), Trish Stratus vs Lita vs Chyna vs Hayley Hardy-Orton vs Beth Phoenix vs Kharma vs Trinity Ortega. It was a very brutal fight but in the end it came down to 2. Hayley vs Trinity. In short my mother won hahaha! (sorry aunt hayley) we wanted to be like them so we forced our parents. It took us a long time to do it but as you can see they agreed._

_Alana Marie Orton- Levesque, 31 yrs old married to Jake Levesque (son of Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple H). They have 2 kids together. Arabella, 5 yrs old and their oldest, Randal Paul Leuesque, 7 yrs old. Theyve been married for 8 years and she has been in the wwe for 10 yrs. After returning from giving birth to paul, she became a valet. Shes now the vice president for talent relations and a member of the board of directors. She accompanied uncle randy before and now shes accompanying us._

_Now we move on to me. My name is Sofia Maryse Orton. I am named after my god mother, maryse._  
><em>I am the daughter of current wrestlers , Nate Orton and Trinity Ortega. I am the youngest. I am 19 yrs old. My brothers are super protective towards me. I am the only girl. My brothers are around 21 and 24. My eldest brother will be married... Soon. Theyre both in the wwe. I debuted when i was 16 yrs old. Ive been training ever since i can remember. I specialized in almost every types of martial arts.<em>

People called me a couple of names.  
>-the ice princess<p>

-the heartbreaker

-the angel of death (same as my mom)

many people call me these names because i resembled their characteristics.

I am **like** an _angel_ but Trust me Im far from being an angel.

I can be mean.

I can plax dirty.

Im someone who you can easily talk to. Talk nasty to me and your dead, underestimate me and youre dead.

I was able to convince my dad because i was a member of the underground wrestling federation. It was a hardcore type of environment. I was young. I was just 14. They agreed to make me wrestle for wwe because its safer than the streets.

I told you im not innocent. I get what i want. One wrong move and youre dead. Ive been suspended because i have snapped a couple of times. The CEO of the wwe now is Steph and Paul. The COO is Jake andg the vice pre is Alana. They wont fire me because they love me to death.

We entered the ring ad started the match.

**A/N so I hope you Like my update. I am back! This is the 3rd installment of the Have Faith in Fate Series. You can read the previous stories, but dont worry this story can stand alone. **

**I miss you guys! :***

**review or comment.**

**Nixie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know you guys dont miss me but I miss you hahahaha. Im doing my best to regain my lost passion in wrestling and I think Im slowly regaining them all. All thanks to Edge and Christian's Speech during the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. I always keep on repeating the part where Edge comes back to his old school and demo'd how they used to pretend to be wrestlers there. Anyways I'll continue to update so hope you guys are here for my marathon and super make up, UPDATE. HAHAHAHA **

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

****I don't know what pressures me the most...

The fact that Im facing good friends of mind

or

The pressure I'm kinda feeling because my parents and other family members are watching me.

Its not the first time but still Im like nervous like wow.

When I stepped inside the ring, my mind suddenly went blank.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I know , Aria already attacked me. Damn I didn't hear the bell.

FOCUS ON YOUR MATCH Sofia. Said the voice in my head

"Shut up" I said whispering.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked

"Yeah. Dont mind me"

I finally snapped out of this nonsense and did what I am asked to do.

I did a running clothesline and the impact caused Aria to be thrown out of the ring.

"SHIT" I cussed

The ref held me back as he checked on Aria.

Aria ran towards me and punched me continuosly.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to" I whispered

"That's okay Im not that hurt."

When she was about to tag Ashley, I dragged her from the back and delivered a SMO (Bella Buster. Sorry I forgot what that was called)

1

2

3

FINALLY ITS OVER.

We raised our hands together. I went back to Aria and out a dollar on her mouth.

"I AINT THE LADY TO MESS WITH MIZANIN, GEt that?" I said with an attitude.

Yep like you are seeing right now...

I am a heel diva and i love it

I went backstage perspiring a lot.

"You did great" Said a voice from my back

"Thanks Dad" I was about to hug them when I realized I am sweaty.

"I'll hug you later Im still smelly" I added

"Thats okay. You used to hug me when I am sweaty" My dad said almost laughing

"DADDY. I still do. Well maybe a little but hey I still do"

I hugged them

"Im so proud of you" Thats the only word my parent said before I cried.

For 19 years...

Ive been waiting for somebody to say that to me and final they did.

_They're proud of me..._

__Thats the only thing I wanted to hear.

**A/N Update will be on Monday :)**

Reeview guysss!


End file.
